Overheard shorts
by FreckledBrunette
Summary: a series of short stories, mostly one-shots, of people's reactions to a conversation they overheard. Reveal fic! Eavesdropping! K for now
1. Conversations

Review or PM me conversations (and the episode please) you would like to 'see' the reaction to if someone, you can chose who or you can let me, were to overhear the conversation and things were revealed.


	2. Alator's allegence

**This is set right after Agravaine and Gwaine got Gaius out of the cave in episode The Secret Sharer**

riddles and secrets thank you for being my first reviewer on this story!

This is the one you requested and your wish is my command.

Enjoy!

* * *

Gwaine got Gaius up on the horse before Agravaine and turned back to the cave.

Agravaine quickly said, "What are you doing? Come on, we've not much time."

Gwaine looks back, "I'm going back for Merlin, you go on and Agravaine, if you don't make it back with Gaius alive I will do everything I can to make sure Arthur has your head. Or I'll do it myself."

Agravaine gulps and nods, taking off at a careful gallop.

Gwaine takes a deep breath and plunges into the cave once more.

(***)

Gwaine growls, another dead end. Where _is_ Merlin?!

As if answering his thoughts he hears footsteps coming his way and hides behind a large rock.

When the figure steps into his vision that is somewhat altered from the lack of sun in the cave Gwaine sighs in relief, its Merlin.

He is about to step into view when Merlin is thrown backwards and Gwaine's eyes whip over to see Morgana.

Morgana sneers, "you really are a thorn in my side, aren't you?"

Gwaine shifts, ready to intervene but his curiosity makes him wait until it is no longer possible.

Morgana pulls out a dagger, "when will you learn not to meddle with things you couldn't possibly understand?"

 _Meddle? Meddle with what?_

Gwaine's eyes widen as he watches Morgana throw the knife and use magic to keep it at Merlin's throat as he scampers backward on the ground.

Gwaine is about to jump in when he hears Morgana start a conversation with his friend, "it's difficult, isn't it? Where there are so many different and painful ways for me to be finally rid of you."

Merlin growls, "I don't care what you do to me. I want to know what you've done to Gaius."

Gwaine shakes his head at his friends stupidity, he should know better than to say something like that especially to Morgana!

Morgana decides to indulge him, "well, Gaius had some information I needed. The whereabouts of the sorcerer Emrys. If he gave it to me willingly, his suffering would not be prolonged, but... if he did not..." A smirk forms on her face.

Merlin answers back immediately, "if you have harmed him..."

Gwaine is shocked at the amount of power in that sentence. What could his wee mate do?

Morgana's smirk grows, "why are we discussing his fate when it's time to decide yours? Not whether you're going to die alone here in this godforsaken place. That's gonna happen anyway. But how. Or more precisely, how painfully."

Gwaine's breath quickens when another person joins them, this time a monk looking male caring a staff. Gwaine gulps, another sorcerer.

Morgana turns to the newcomer, "Alator this is Merlin."

The Alator fellow seems surprised and looks over Merlin as if searching for something.

Morgana continues, "he's just a serving boy, but he's the most troublesome serving boy I've ever known. I take it your time with Gaius was fruitful?"

Alator turns his head to look at Morgana, "Gaius told me everything."

Gwaine sees Merlin's head snap to look at Alator.

Morgana sounds eager, "so you know who Emrys is?"

Alator speaks again, "indeed I do."

Gwaine's eyes narrow as he watches Alator walk forward and kneels before Merlin, looking him in the eye. Merlin glares back at him. Gwaine is almost surprised at the amount of bravery his mate is showing, but he always knew he was the bravest of them all.

Morgana takes a couple steps forward, desperate for this mans answer.

Alator doesn't look away from Merlin, "not only do I know who Emrys is, I know exactly where he is."

Gwaine sees something flicker in Merlin's eyes.

Morgana's widen with eagerness, "then tell me."

Alator looks at her, "never."

Gwaine jolts at the answer, why has this Emrys gotten such loyalty in a such a short amount of time.

Alator stands and shocks Gwaine farther by aiming his staff at her, "Forþ fleoge!"

Morgana screams as she's thrown backwards against a rock and collapses unconscious. Her dagger that she held at Merlin's throat drops and Merlin jumps to his feet.

Alator turns to Merlin and Gwaine tenses, unsure, "Merlin, I am Alator of the Catha. I am honored to be of service.

Gwaine's eye bug out, Merlin seems not affected by this, "you have magic!"

Alator nods, "I understand the burden you carry. I have lived with it all my life. I have been shunned, persecuted, and sometimes even hunted in every corner of the five kingdoms. I understand what that feels like. You're not alone. From what Gaius told me, I do not have your great powers, Merlin, but I share your hopes. For I, and others like me, have dreamt of the world you seek to build. And we would gladly give our lives to help you do it."

Gwaine's jaw drops as it clicks.

Merlin... is Emrys.

Gwaine is not a fool, in his travels he has heard stories of the destined Emrys and the Once and Future King but he thought they were just that, stories.

No one ever knew who Emrys was to be or when he would come but Gwaine is amazed and humbled that it is Merlin and he is friends with the legend. Not that he would ever tell Merlin of that thought, he couldn't let his ego get any bigger.

Gwaine can see the amazement on the powerful warlock's face as Alator drops to his knees in front of him to show his allegiance.

Gwaine quickly and quietly makes his exit and finds his horse, riding hard to catch up with Agravaine.

Gwaine came to a decision with a smile on his face, he would keep Merlin's secret and maybe one day, when the time is right Merlin will tell him himself.

Gwaine looks forward to the day.


	3. Dragonlord

**This is season two episode 13 the last Dragonlord. It picks up either on the way to face the dragon or when Arthur (I'm guessing) tells the knights his servant will be joining them.**

Aaronna I could not do your first request (haven't seen it yet and am avoiding) but here is your second XD

OH! and I promise I will do one with an _actual_ confrontation but this just fit so nicely I had to leave it in there.

Enjoy!

* * *

Leon shakes his head out of sight, Arthur is taking his _servant_ with him on a suicide mission.

Without armor.

But Leon also knows that there is no way anyone could keep this servant from Arthur.

Leon has to admit he has gotten rather fond of Merlin.

The boy is loyal almost to a fault, and to Arthur of all people.

Before the boy came to Camelot Leon feared what would become of the kingdom, he would never tell anyone of this thought that he had.

Arthur had been a spoiled brat and a bully.

Then Merlin came along.

It took some time, as they hated each other at first, but since Merlin came into his life Arthur was kinder, more considerate.

Arthur became wise, more strategic. He understood the people and they grew to love him.

Leon shakes himself out of his thoughts as they reach the clearing.

The knights form a tight circle in the center of the clearing, waiting for Arthur's word.

There is heavy flapping, like a steady heartbeat.

Leon's horse fidgets, he sees knights struggling to control their steed.

Arthur speaks in a calm voice, "hold firm."

The beats get louder.

"Hold."

A horse fights for control.

"Hold."

The once distant flaps now claps of thunder.

"Hold."

Leon fears any longer he wont be able to have his own ragged breath let alone Arthur's command.

"Now!"

Leon distantly hears Arthur's strong urgent call and moves into action immediately.

The knights form what formation they can around The Great Dragon.

The Great Dragon sweeps his half of the circle with his tail.

Leon crashes to the ground and fights for consciousness.

He vaguely sees the dragon breath fire on the other half of the formation.

Leon's heart wrenches at the loss of his brothers in arms lives.

Leon's vision fades.

Darkness, blissful darkness.

The dark fog in his mind wavers when he hears a whisper of Merlin's shout, "No! Stop!"

 _Good. He's still alive then._

Leon's head rolls to the side and his eyes open slightly.

His sight is slow to return.

He sees... a blond head lift a long brown thing.

Arthur... his prince is alive.

The dragon blows bright flames, Leon can feel its heat from where he lay.

His prince rolls out of the way and stabs at the dragon with his stick.

A spear. Oh... its a spear, he had picked up a spear.

The dragon roars and throws Arthur to the ground. He doesn't move.

Merlin gets up, Leon wants to cry out, to scream at him to _run, don't do anything stupid._

His longing stops short when he hears a whisper in his mind. As if it wasn't meant for him, but he's catching the echo.

The voice was deep and gruff, yet somehow soothing. Like when a father speaks softly to his son. "You're the last Dragonlord now. You alone carry the ancient gift. Deep within yourself, you must find the voice that you and Kilgharrah share, for your soul and his are brothers. When you speak to him as kin, he must obey your will."

Leon sees Merlin shift, uncertain.

Then Merlin, helpless Merlin, drops his jaw and raises his head slowly, roaring.

That is all Leon could say it was, a roar.

Merlin sets back his shoulders and bellows words in a tongue Leon has never heard before.

Leon is just as shocked at Kilgharrah, he can see the dragon jerk back in surprise.

Then The Great Dragon does something that astounds Leon, he bows.

Merlin leans down and swipes up Arthur's fallen spear.

The dragon... speaks, "I am the last of my kind, Merlin. Whatever wrongs I have done, do not make me responsible for the death of my noble breed."

Leon had never known dragons had coherent thought, let alone the ability to speak.

Leon blinks and sees Merlin thrust the spear into the air.

The dragon flinches.

Merlin yells at him, "Go! Leave! If you ever attack Camelot again, I will kill you!"

Leon hears himself thinking that he had never heard Merlin's voice filled with that much venom.

The dragon bows again. Merlin drops the spear.

Merlin again yells, "I have shown you mercy! Now you must do the same to others!"

Leon curses when his hearing and sight falter.

When he gets them back the dragon is speaking again, "'ve shown is what you will be. I will not forget your clemency. I'm sure our paths will cross again."

With a great _whoosh_ of air the dragon takes flight and leaves.

Leon hears a familiar groan and his heart settles with relief, his prince is alive.

"What happened?" Arthur moans.

"You dealt him a mortal blow," Leon can hear the smile in Merlin's voice.

Leon can't understand, why doesn't Merlin take recognition? Surly Merlin should be bragging, why is he saying Arthur did it all?

"He's gone?"

"Yeah. You did it."

Leon finally understands. Uther. If he found out who knows what he would do to Merlin.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Arthur laughs as if he's gone insane.

"You did it." Merlin's voice is soft with fondness, his quiet laughter joins Arthur's.

Leon's vision fails completely.

He succumbs under the fog to Merlin and Arthur's laughter but not before one thought crosses his mind.

Merlin has saved them all... the least he can do is keep his mouth shut and save Merlin.


	4. Gwen's discovery

**So this is Merlin's season two rant, I'm sure you know exactly what I'm talking about. ;)**

 **WEast this is your request, I hope you like** **it.**

I'm sorry this has taken so long. I am currently suffering from writers block. :( So that means my writing 'judgment' is temporarily out of service, so if this is bad/or not up to my usual standers or any of you aren't satisfied by it tell me please and I will fix it :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Gwen sighs, Arthur is driving her crazy. She knows he's the prince but really, can someone _really_ be _that_ rude and arrogant?

Let's not forget his thoughtlessness.

Gwen practically growls as she holds her skirts as to not trip on them on the stairs.

She's getting Merlin. How on Earth he puts up with the prat 24/7 is beyond her but he is going to do it again.

She has had enough.

Guinevere reaches the court physician's chambers and drops the wad of her dress she had clenched in her hand.

Gwen notices the door hasn't been shut properly and, peeking through without realizing it, she sees Merlin asleep on the floor, his hands still holding the brush and bucket from cleaning.

She falters for a second, maybe she shouldn't go to Merlin. Sighing she shakes her head.

She raises her fist to knock as she runs it again through her mind how she will do this.

Just before her knuckles touch the wood to make the deep thud the hears Gaius's voice. He sounds so irritated she pauses.

"Merlin, on your feet. Arthur may be away, but I'm not. And why is my leech tank still dirty? Where do you get the idea you can sit around all day doing nothing?"

Gwen's face softens, Merlin does so much for them and they don't even think twice. She bits her lip guiltily, why they're all worse than Arthur.

"Wha..? Do you think I sit around doing nothing?! I haven't had a chance to sit around and do nothing since the day I arrived in Camelot! I'm too busy running around after Arthur! Do this, Merlin! Do that, Merlin! And when I'm not running around after Arthur, I'm doing chores for you! And if I'm not doing that, I'm fulfilling my destiny! Do you know how many times I've saved Arthur's life? I've lost count. Do I get any thanks? No. I have fought: Griffins, witches, erm...bandits, I have been punched, poisoned, pelted with fruit, and all the while I have to hide who I really am, because if anyone finds out, Uther will have me executed! Sometimes I feel like I'm being pulled in so many directions, I don't know which way to turn!" Merlin's voice slowly grows into a shout.

Gwen's jaw drops, _saved Arthur's life? Destiny?_

Griffins and witches and bandits... _Merlin?_ How on Earth would Merlin do those things? His own feet could kill him.

Merlin's words echo through Gwen's mind.

 _Uther will have me executed_

Gwen's confusion grows

Why would he-

 _Magic_

Gwen gasps loudly, stumbling back.

She forgets her knuckles are so close to the door, they shove the door open with a thump.

Merlin's head snaps to her direction.

Gwen staggers back, tripping over her feet and dress.

Merlin's face goes deathly pale.

He calls after her in desperation, "Gwen! Gwen wait! Please! Just let me explain! Please!"

Gwen takes off at a run and Merlin follows her, ignoring the looks sent their way.

Gwen's mind is clouded sh-she can't think. She doesn't know what to do.

She is vaguely aware of her body jumping onto her mare bareback.

She has done this before, on her days off. Just ride. Sometimes with a saddle some with out. She trusts her mare with her life.

She takes off into the forest at a gallop.

Tears flood her face, her best friend... A traitor.

How long would it be before he tried to kill her or Arthur?

Her mind is at war with herself.

One side screams at her, _its MERLIN! He doesn't have an evil bone in his body. He trips over his own feet for God's sake._

The other only whispers, as that is all the impact it needs to tear her heart to shreds.

 _Magic_

 _Sorcerer_

 _Liar_

 _Traitor_

 _Evil._

 _Betrayal._

Her horse reaches the clearing they often stop to eat in.

Gwen slides to the ground, weeping.

She hears a soft crunch beside her and looks up to see Merlin hesitantly approaching her as if she were a wild animal.

Gwen recoils, scrambling away from him, "Nooooo."

Her body racks with another wave of sobs.

Merlin's heart breaks at the fear in her eyes.

He kneels by her and wraps her in his arms, she weakly fights him.

Merlin rocks her gently, cooing. "Shhhhhhh, its ok. I would never hurt you Guinevere. You or Arthur or anyone."

Merlin's voice, while still soft and gentle, takes on an edge of pain and sorrow, "please Gwen. If you were ever my friend, please hear me out."

Gwen stiffens as her tears subside, she pulls from him and looks at him in utter confusion.

The war rages louder than ever.

"My father was killed because of sorcery."

Merlin winces and his face fills with anguish.

"I know," he whispers.

"You _lied_ to me, to us all!" Gwen's voice is filled with anger, betrayal and pain. Her body lauguage shows Merlin the true extent of her anger and hurt.

Merlin hangs his head briefly, "I know, and I am _so_ sorry. I-I wish I never had to but I did. I had no choice, I never wanted it to be like this. Please Gwen."

Gwen's lip curls, it looks so unnatural on her. Merlin wonders if its the first time, "No CHOICE?! How bout DON'T LEARN MAGIC!"

Merlin stands and yells back at her, "LEARN?! YOU THINK I CHOSE THIS? TO BE THOUGHT A MONSTER? TO THINK YOUR SELF A MONSTER? I WAS BORN THIS WAY GWEN! I _HAD NO CHOICE!"_

Gwen looks back at him, stunned.

Her fire gone.

Her mind once again in turmoil but this time they were no longer tearing and screaming.

He... had no choice?

He was born like this? Into this world where he was hated?

Oh, _Mer_ lin.

My dear friend, I am so sorry.

And her mind was quiet.

She voices her calmed thoughts, "Merlin I'm so sorry. You've only ever been my friend and I reacted like this?" She buries her face into her hands. "please forgive me Merlin, I am so sorry."

Merlin smiles and wraps his arms around her once again.

Merlin chuckles lightly. It's ok, I've actually imagined you reacting worse. I mean you didn't even hit me." He grins cheekily at her, she smiles back at him.

Suddenly her eyes shine and Merlin's narrow with suspicion.

Gwen grins, giddy, "will you, will you show me?"

She bits her lip.

Merlin laughs and rolls his eyes.

Stepping back he brings his hands to his mouth and whispers something.

Merlin throws his hands up and balls of light fly out and dance in the sky, lowing to circle Gwen before fading from sight.

She smiles at the lovely display, she wishes she could share this beauty with her beloved Arthur.

She and Merlin can't wait for the day.


End file.
